


Sucker For You

by AHardLifee, writeyourownlifestory



Series: Time Traveling Homosexual [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHardLifee/pseuds/AHardLifee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: After going back and fixing their broken hearts, Richie and Eddie go on to live the lives they should of lead in the first place.Alternate: two time-traveling morons fix the timeline and go through life being young, gay, and in love.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Time Traveling Homosexual [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the missing moment's edition from To Wish Impossible Things! We are your hosts: WriteYourOwnLifeStory and AHardLifee! 
> 
> Each chapter will be a different key point in the new timeline that Eddie and Richie are living after they previously went back and time and stopped Richie from breaking Eddie's heart. 
> 
> Rather than being alone and Eddie marrying someone else, they wind up happy together with a family of their own. 
> 
> Oh, and Stan lives. Hurrah! 
> 
> This series will be ongoing from when they are 16 to 30 and the rating will eventually go up. The little dorks still believe Morgan and Teddy are completely different people, not putting the pieces together. Of course, like Marty in BTTF, they have memories of traveling when they go back to the future, but their teenage counterparts grow up more like Lorraine and George. A clean slate for them both. They are free to be adorable and gay.

Richie shouldn’t be so nervous. It’s only fucking Valentine’s day, which in his opinion, was a commercial made-up holiday to sell cards, and candy, and fucking expensive ass flowers that were only going to die in a few days anyway. But here he was, panicking over the idea of choosing between classic chips or spicy flavored ones. 

“Why don’t you take both? Grab a bunch of snacks and let him pick there,” Beverly suggested, clearly tired of being there after around an hour. 

“You’re a genius, Beverly and a saint. That’s for sure.”

“Why are you even bothering to buy food in the first place?” Beverly mentioned, a knowing glance coming over her face. “Don’t you plan on using your mouths for other things?” 

“Do not subtly slut-shame me, Ms. Marsh. What Edward and I do behind doors is none of your business.”

“I’ve seen you two make out in person. You aren’t very quiet about it, Rich.” 

“A man never kisses and tells. Kiss and show is a different story.” Richie mentioned, snapping the multiple bags. 

“You owe me, all of us, big time.” She reminded him as he followed Richie to the checkout. 

“I know. I know. But wasn’t it more painful to watch us lust after each other?”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Yes, that was certainly more painful and sad.”

“See? We all win.” He grinned and handed the money, grabbing the bags and walking out of there. “So the others are at the clubhouse already?”

“Mhm. Doing everything as you instructed. We’re your evil minions.”

“My valentine minions.” He joked as he put everything in his backpack and handed it to Bev. “Shall we go there then?”

“You got everything? His gifts and all.” She asked, slinging the bag on her back. 

“Yes, ma’am. Got everything I needed.” He hopped on his bike and waited for Beverly to do the same before riding to the clubhouse. 

You see, to carry out such an amazing plan a guy like Richie needed the help of all his friends. For 1) Eddie couldn’t find out about this because that would ruin the whole point of this being a surprise and 2) Richie didn’t have the time or the ability to complete his romantic plans in one day, at least not by himself. 

Stan the Man did him a solid and agreed to take Eddie bird watching so they could set up much to Eddie’s chagrin. The other boy wasn’t keen on being out in the wild but he couldn’t say no to Stan. 

He had been slightly pissed as he asked Richie to come with but the other refused. Insisting that he had to help his dad with something. Eddie pouted with annoyance but he dropped it, waking up early so he could follow Stan out to go see a blue breasted swallow or some whatever. 

That’s when the group got to work, making the clubhouse into the perfect honeymoon suite. Richie couldn’t help but to pat himself on the back because this place turned out pretty fucking tubular in the end. 

“Bevvy, I love you truly.” He said when they finished, throwing his arms around her shoulders. She lifted her cigarette so he could take a drag but he shook his head, declining. “Quit that stuff. Can’t kiss a guy if he constantly says your mouth tastes like an ashtray.”

“Aren’t you a romantic.” 

“I am a simple man of simple needs and one of those is that spunky little gremlin.” 

“Is that what your Valentine’s card says? _To my spunky little gremlin_?” Ben asked, chuckling from across the way. 

“No. I wrote a poem. You should take note, Haystack! _Roses are red, I love you spaghetti. If you let me, I’d love to give you heady._ ”

“S-s-seriously Rich?” Bill muttered with a bright smirk. 

“I guess I was a poet and I just didn’t know it. Eat your heart out, Ben!” 

Mike passed by, passing Richie the heart-shaped pillow he brought for the hammock. “Keep your day job, Rich.” 

“Hey! I will have you know that working at the arcade is a dream come true and paid for all of this shit. Damn, right I am keeping it.” 

“When is Stan supposed to be coming back with him?” Ben asked.

Mike lifted his watch, checking the time. “Any minute now actually.”

“Come on. We b-better head out.” Bill suggested. 

The group hurried on up and out of the clubhouse. By the time they got there, Stan and Eddie were riding up through the dirt path. 

Richie’s heart always seemed to do this thing where it raced on and on like he ran a mile every time he saw Eddie. Even now when they had been dating for almost a year, his mind, heart, and body always had a reaction when it came to Eddie.

“Hey, guys. How did it go?” Beverly asked curiously.

Automatically Eddie jumped off the bike, annoyingly kicking at the stand so it wouldn’t fall into the dirt. “We didn’t even find the fucking bird.” He snapped to the group, though he made his way to stand next to Richie.

“Oh, what a shame.” She commented with a shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah, a shame indeed, Spaghetti,” Richie added as he reached for his boyfriend’s hand. It was almost like a reflex by now, always having to touch Eddie when he was in proximity. 

Everyone fell into a silence which was broken by Bill. “W-w-well, we s-should get going.” He said, picking Silver from the ground and getting on. 

“Yup.” “Yeah.” “Later guys.” Came the others and hopped onto their bikes. 

But as Eddie went to pick his up from where he parked it, Richie pulled him back. “No… I- can we talk?”

And yeah, maybe those weren’t the right words, cause Eddie went pale and panic flashed through his eyes.

“No! No! Eddie, my love, my light. It’s nothing like that. I just- I need to show you something in the clubhouse.” Richie rushed to say, trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

“Are you fucking braindead or something? You should know better than to start a conversation like that!” Eddie hissed out at him, storming off towards the clubhouse as he continued. “This morning was awful. It was fucking freezing outside, and yeah I have your hoodie, but that didn’t do shit. Stan told me I had to wear either pink or red because they attract birds or whatever, but we didn’t even see this stupid fucking bird he wanted. Just a bunch of fucking pigeons and like, a crow or whatever, which yeah I guess was cool, but that didn’t change the fact that I had to sit in the grass, getting bitten by a bunch of bugs and eat nothing but granola bars while waiting for this stupid fucking- why is the clubhouse pink?” 

Eddie began spinning around like a mad man. The house was decorated to perfection. Sweethearts everywhere. Confetti and gentle curtains making the dark and damp area feel a little bit more at home. He finally stopped his spinning, looking Richie over carefully. 

Richie had taken his time this morning, picking out his outfit so he could look, well, good. He showered and combed his hair nicely. He had a new pair of glasses that had come in, and the rims weren’t as large and his eyes weren’t as buggy. He was still wearing his famous ‘tee-shirt under an open button-down’ look, but the button-down was a nice red that went well with his skin tone and the tee-shirt was black with “ _boyfriend material_ ” written across the front. 

He had found it at the mall one town over and thought it had been funny. He ignored the urge to constantly ask Eddie what his shirt was made up so he could reveal the text, wanting to save it for this specific moment. 

“Richie?” Eddie questioned. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“I thought we were going to get pizza and watch a movie at Ben’s?” Eddie asked quietly. 

Richie turned, going into his package so he could pull out the neatly wrapped box. He took his time with it, just like he had done with Eddie’s Christmas gift. He didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t care, so sloppily putting something together wasn’t going to work out for him. 

“Still are. That’s tonight. Right now, we’re celebrating on our own. Here.” 

Eddie looked back at the box, and then back up at Richie. And then back at the box before shaking his head. “I got you something. But it’s not wrapped.” 

“So? I’m not a two year old, Eds. I don’t need a shiny paper to keep my attention.” 

Richie reached forward, gesturing for Eddie to take the box once more, but he didn’t. Instead, he went and grabbed his satchel -- the gift that Richie had gotten him for Christmas. It was larger than the average fanny pack and he could wear it around his shoulders instead of his waist. 

He dug around in it for a moment before pausing and pulling something out. He turned and held it out to Richie. They swapped items, with Richie taking what appeared to be a hard covered book. “Remember when I went to Augusta to visit my aunt.” He confessed. “I tried to find like, a comic book or even a graphic novel that had two guys as love interests, but came up empty-handed. This was on the top of my aunts Banned Books list and turns out, it’s pretty gay.” 

Richie ran his fingers over the title. It sounded familiar. _Maurice_ by E. M Forster. Despite coming off as something of a burnout, Richie was at the top of their class and loved to read. Eddie had been recommending him books ever since finding out that his mom and aunt had a Banned Booklist, and the teens have made it their mission to read every single book on that list. 

“There’s a movie too. I looked into it.” He admitted. “Blockbuster has it. Well, I had it. It’s no longer in stock there.” 

“Had?” Richie asked. Eddie was silent for a long moment. “Edward, did you steal a homosexual masterpiece?” 

“And have my mom see it on our account? It was either break the law or have her break my jaw. I think I chose the better option.” 

Richie looked at the book once more before leaning down, kissing Eddie’s forehead. “I love it. My little criminal you.” He spoke softly. “Open yours now.” 

He blushed lightly at Richie’s kiss and words; he had stolen a movie for Richie and that was more than enough for him. 

Eddie opened the box ever so carefully like he was going to save the paper or some shit. He opened the box to find what Richie referred to as “Eddie’s first big boy fanny pack” because it was a bit more stylish and sleek. 

“Oh. This is nice.” He admitted, obviously a little surprised. “How much did it cost you?” 

“I’m a working man now, Eds. All you have to do is be a pretty sugar baby and let daddy take care of you.” 

“Please never call yourself daddy. Like, ever again.” Eddie deadpanned. “I love it.” 

“Not done yet, short stack. Open it up.” Richie encouraged. 

Unzipping the front pocket of the fanny pack, Eddie pulled out the gift Richie was most proud of. It was a case of Eddie’s inhaler. A protector in case he dropped it or something. But rather than a simple plastic cover, Richie had it completely bedazzled in shimmering stones.

“You’re kidding me, right?” 

“Figured if we were gonna be out, we might as well go all out, you know?”

Eddie gave him a face. One that seemed to be a mixture of only slightly amused but not annoyed to warrant getting hit with the item. 

“You know she’s gonna freak right?” Eddie asked automatically. “My mom is going to see this, call it gay, and demand I throw it out.” 

“It is gay. It belongs to you, and you’re gay so everything you own is gay; including me.” 

“I own you?” 

“Yeah but don’t tell Mike, slavery is still a touchy subject with him.” 

_That_ warranted a hit, right across the shoulder with the buckle of the fanny pack. 

“I’m sorry! Poor taste! I just meant we belong together.” Richie said, holding his arms up in surrender. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I know this isn’t even like a real holiday.” Eddie admitted. 

Every year before this one, Richie had spent his sweet time making fun of Valentine’s Day. Saying it was lame, and commercialized, and just dump all together. Of course, he said that because he was a teenage boy who was single and closeted and couldn’t admit he was deeply in love with his best friend. 

He was still in love with that friend, and still a teenage boy, but with a bit more courage than before. And with the closet door wide open Richie wasn’t going to hide in the dark any longer.

“Maybe so. But still. Any excuse to celebrate love sounds like a pretty amazing time for me.” He admitted with a slight shrug. 

Eddie looked at him again. This time with a glance he rarely ever saw when they weren’t alone. It was comfortable and happy, and if Richie was bold enough he’d say the boy was completely in love. 

Which he was and Richie knew this but it still surprised him nonetheless. 

Eddie was hugging the gifts to his chest, his head tilted back just slightly so he could keep the eye contact going. “Rich.” He spoke softly. “I love it. All of it. The clubhouse, the fanny pack, the bedazzled inhaler. It’s all perfect.” 

“You’re perfect,” Richie answered. “Weezy lungs and all. And this!” He lifted the book, waving it in the air. “This is gonna be great. Now I can finally prove to my mom I know how to read a book without pictures in it.” He joked. Because despite the fact he was a straight-A student, he liked to keep it mostly hidden. He had to maintain his cool guy imagine, didn’t he?

“You know we still have a few hours until we have to head over to Ben’s,” Eddie mentioned. “Any idea on how you’d like to spend this time?” 

Richie lifted his hand, adjusting his glasses slightly. “Well, my good man, I did have a few suggestions that thought I’d run by you.” He replied to the British guy, which at this point had been worked on and properly mastered, slipping out easily. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side. “Tell me then, oh my good sir.” And yeah, it wasn’t as good as Richie’s British guy -it was garbage- but he was joking around with him, not acting annoyed, and if that wasn’t the cutest thing Richie ever saw, he didn’t know what was. 

“I brought an assortment of food and drinks. Only the best for my Spaghetti.” Richie announced proudly as he walked over to the table at the center of the clubhouse. “Maybe I should tell the others to keep this decor. It hides the dirt and disaster.”

“I thought the dirt and disaster were what made this place so special?” Eddie asked, looking around the place aimlessly. The clubhouse was dirty and not well put together but it was perfect for them. 

“Yeah, but come on. You gotta admit: the hearts give it some pizazz.”

Eddie bobbed his head, agreeing for the sake of letting the conversation drop. He was still looking around when Richie took his hand, hoping for his attention. He had looked at him nearly every single day since they were kids. Seeing those big beautiful eyes watch him so carefully. 

Long ago he used to believe the gaze that he sent him was one full of disdain and annoyance, but Richie was wiser now. Almost losing Eddie to his older cousin due to his stupidity and fear kicked Richie in the right direction and he now knew that every glance they shared was filled with nothing pure but love and devotion. The sheer fact that he could kiss Eddie whenever he wanted a fucking marvel and he made a mental note to send Teddy a yearly thank you gift on the anniversary of them getting together. 

They still hadn’t done anything but kiss and makeout. Richie could make all the sex jokes he wanted but even he was a nervous wreck over the idea of doing anything other than just holding him. So that was what he did. 

They had their little personal party alone in the clubhouse, sneaking in a nap before they had to head for the double date with Ben and Beverly. They rocked together in the hammock, the heart-shaped pillow pressed against Eddie’s chest while Eddie, in turn, was pressed against Richie’s. 

It might have only been their first Valentine’s day together but it would certainly be one of their favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote, I don't really remember if it was completely canon on the years. I feel like we made it so it was the canon ages of the kids, so all the shit went down in like 1996, meaning the final chapter took place in 2002.
> 
> Yeah, I am retconning that since gay marriage wasn't a thing then and they were still treated pretty poorly.
> 
> Instead, the first chapter of this fic takes place in 2005. So. Still not great, but better than the '90s, am I right? 
> 
> ANYWAY PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK WE STRIVE OFF VINDICATION AND SINCE WE DON'T HAVE MUCH PLANNED AHEAD IF PEOPLE DON'T TELL US THEY LIKE IT THEN WE WON'T CONTINUE SO HELP US HELP YOU BY TELLING US WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
